The present invention relates to lay in order the carpet on the floor or to pave a tile on the wall and more particularly to a supplementary stretcher for laying carpet which helps the worker to evenly lay in order a carpet on the floor without wrinkles.
To lay a carpet in order on a floor must be plane without any wrinkle. However, once the wrinkles are found during the laying stage. The worker has to pull the edge of the carpet in order to eliminate the wrinkles. But it is difficult to stretch the carpet with the hands of a worker standing aside a wall. That's why a supplementary stretcher available in the market to help the worker to stretch the wrinkles in laying a carpet. This type of supplementary stretcher is composed of a head with tines and a handle to enable the worker to grasp with his hands or to stop against the end of the handle with his knees to push the stretcher moving forward and to utilize the tines to stretch the carpet to be tight to eliminate the wrinkles. Therefore, the stretcher provides much convenience to the worker. However, the length of its handle is limitative and could not adjust. So as to cause difficulty to the worker who stands at a corner of the walls or at a place where the worker could not reach. Further, its head is too big to pack for collection. Besides, the height of the workers are not so similar to each other especially between a man and a woman that they are not substantially fitting the handle at all. In such a circumstance, he or she could not properly apply the strength.